La Mariposa que vivía en el fuego
by idonothavenameyet
Summary: "La pervivencia del motivo de la atracción que siente la mariposa por la llama, ha de relacionarse con el carácter paradójico del fenómeno a que se refiere. He aquí una criatura que, a diferencia de todas las demás, no procura perdurar en la vida, sino que busca su propia destrucción" - Eurídice.


Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic de este fandom, espero que sea de su agrado

Especiales agradecimientos a una maravillosa persona. Gracias por todo Sakura.

_La mariposa que vivía en el fuego_

La lágrima rebelde que cae por mi mejilla me trae de regreso a la realidad. La realidad que huele a vino tinto y comida fría sobre la mesa.

_Ella se ha ido._

Es casi una monotonía, recojo los platos servidos y los arrojo en la basura, no tiene caso guardarla para después, porque nunca hay un después.

El vino ha manchado la alfombra de rojo carmesí, y se funde en mis dedos con mi sangre cuando recojo los vidrios rotos. No es la primera vez que me ensucio con su sangre.

Cuando la conocí, la encontré en un callejón oscuro, respirando pesado, su rostro sucio y sus manos llenas de sangre, sangre de alguien más.

Ella nunca me lo pidió, pero las palabras no son el único medio de comunicación, sus ojos verdes llorosos me miraron entre su enmarañado pelo rojo. Y entendí todo, o al menos creí hacerlo.

Me prometí cuidarla, sin importar las consecuencias.

Algunas noches aun recuerdo el rostro de aquel hombre, me ataca cuando ella no está a mi lado, y eh perdido, de a poco, la necesidad de dormir.

Aun puedo ver su vida derramándose en mis manos, aun puedo ver en el reflejo de su sangre mi mirada desorbitada y a ella sosteniendo la navaja.

"_Está hecho"_

No hablamos de eso, ni de las veces que ella desaparecía sin más, nunca hablamos del elefante en la habitación. Su mirada duele más que cualquier herida y sus palabras me derrumban cada vez que discutimos el tema. Por eso ya no lo hablamos, ella decidió que era mejor así.

Me pregunto si estará bien; siempre lo hago; me pregunto a donde irá, siempre que ese maldito teléfono suena, porque cada vez que lo hace, ambos caemos en el incomodo silencio. No hay preguntas, no hay despedidas, no hay nada más que el vacío que deja su ausencia.

Mis padres me han dicho que debería dejarla. Mis amigos, que ella no me hace bien. Incluso yo mismo me eh preguntado por qué sigo intentando.

Pero entonces ella regresa, con la mirada pérdida y en silencio, tratando de que las paredes la absorban. Y no me mira a los ojos, y no lo hace en un par de días, en los que su vida deja de ser un castigo y acepta mi compañía.

Ella me necesita.

No soy un tonto, aun que ella lo crea así.

Sé lo que ella hace, o al menos tengo una vaga idea. No la juzgo, pero tampoco logro entenderla. A veces, en mi soledad, pienso por quien lo hará, a quien matará esa noche... y me doy cuenta de que no me importa, no mientras ella regrese conmigo, no mientras aun pueda sentirla.

Algo en mi debe andar mal.

Ella dice que yo no debería estar con ella, que no sé las cosas que ella hace. Le eh dicho que no me importa. Ella me sonríe triste y me dice que soy un idiota por quererla, luego me abraza y sé que en silencio me dice que me quiere.

O al menos eso quiero creer.

Los días pasan, y no me eh movido desde el balcón de nuestra habitación, mirando hacia el pórtico esperándola. Eh pasado meses así, pero para mí no tiene sentido despertar cada día si no está ella cerca de mí.

"_Aun podemos tener una vida juntos"_

"_No tiene caso Clint"_

"_Nat… huyamos"_

"_¡No podemos vivir huyendo siempre!"_

"_Yo puedo… yo puedo mientras estés conmigo"_

"_¿De verdad puedes amar a alguien como yo?"_

"_Cada día de mi vida"_

_Puedo sentir su llanto en mi cuello y la abrazo. Es la primera vez que la escucho llorar y no dura mucho. _

_Las noticias nos persiguen a donde vamos, en todos lados están hablando del incendio que acabo con cientos de personas, niños y adolescentes._

_Aun recuerdo despertar varios días con el olor a parafina en el cabello de Natasha. _

Despierto cerca del medio día, y me tomo un momento en la ducha para asearme, hacia días que no lo hacía. Bajo a la cocina para desechar las frutas y verduras podridas, cuando la encuentro sentada en la mesa.

Me quedo estático contemplando su espalda recta. Lleva puesto el vestido amarillo pastel que le regale para nuestro aniversario y su cabello esta empapado.

"Natasha…" murmuro acercándome a abrazarla.

Le toco su rostro, ella cierra los ojos mientras me deja examinarla, saber que está completa, aunque haya dejando trozos de ella sepultados en la tumba de alguien más.

"Estoy cansada" ella murmura con voz rota.

"Lo sé" digo besando su frente.

Siento el frio cañón de su pistola en mi pecho, y la sangre se me hiela.

Siempre supe que este día llegaría, lo eh esperado, pero admito que no me siento listo.

"Nat-"

Duele y arde, luego se siente frio. Me falta el aire, solo quiero abrazarla y poder volver a besarla.

La siento llorar contra mi rostro, y mientras el frio me consume, un enorme calor nos rodea. Su cabello huele a vodka y creo entender.

Siento el fuego destruir nuestro hogar, la escucho gritar y me **abrasa.**

Ya no siento nada, ni si quiera su calor, solo la escucho gritar y quisiera consolarla. Me resulta irónico, que mientras el fuego nos remata, la pirausta, al final, fallezca consumida por su fuego.


End file.
